I'll never smile again, I'll never laugh again (Until I smile at you)
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: Tears were filling my eyes, and I felt like my soul has been torn apart. He drank again even if he said he didn't care. Now he had her brought in danger.


**A/N: I don't own anything!**

 **I am Jade, seeker for Appleby Arrows.**

 **This is for Round 10.**

 **Well, we're a good way into the season, so what better time to relax? Grab a glass of butterbeer, turn up the music and have fun!  
Try not to do too much embarrassing dancing though! You need to see these people again next round!  
Each position has been assigned the top hit from a different decade. Interpret these however you wish.**

 **SEEKER: 1940: I'll Never Smile Again — Tommy Dorsey**

 **Word count without A/N: 1 168**

 **I'll never smile again, I'll never laugh again (Until I smile at you)**

Tears were filling my eyes, and I felt like my soul has been torn apart. He drank again even if he said he didn't care. Now he had her brought in danger.

We were dancing in the moonlight, and he was smiling at me. I'd never felt so happy, and I never wanted more to have a moment last longer. He made me realize that I wanted it, that I wanted him. But as all good things come to an end, this one did too, just a week later.

"You will leave Bellatrix and marry her younger sister as it has been arranged," his father stated, and I knew that I hated my younger sister.

"But Father, I lo—" Lucius tried.

"I don't want to hear it!" his father raged at him, and I knew he would leave me no matter what I said.

"Bellatrix, you are a disgrace to this family! How dare you fool around with your sister's future husband!?" my father screamed at me.

I resigned myself to my fate then and there. I would not smile again, not until I had him to smile for. I didn't fight anything—how could I?—he wouldn't support me. He started courting my sister _again_. I hated him. I hated Lucius.

I married Rudolphus as was expected of me, and Lucius married my sister. He acted happy, but I knew he drank. My sister confided in me. She never wanted to stop me from being happy; after all, she wanted Severus, but it appeared, happiness wasn't for Black sisters.

No matter what, I couldn't help myself. I hated myself more than I hated my sister. He beat her. He drank, but I still loved the image he was before, and I knew that I would destroy myself, and that is why I had decided to give it all up. I would forget him and maybe smile again in some other space, at some other time.

As per my decision, I concentrated on my marriage, but the red-eyed devil must have noticed it because his eyes started straying to me. I also noticed that my husband had been cheating on me, but I couldn't help myself, so merely pass over it. And as my marriage stood on only empty vows, my sister was soon pregnant, but she confided in me that it was Severus' baby. After that information, I knew what I would do. I'd give myself to the devil named Voldemort. In the end, I would either be happy or destroyed for all time.

"My Lord, you requested me to come," I said, bowing in front of him.

"I did Bellatrix," he hissed while prowling around me, like he knew I would give myself to him, so I waited in silence.

"Tell me, would you like to become the Queen of the Dark Order?"

"My Lord?" I tried to act as if I didn't know what he meant, but I did.

"You would be courted by myself and your marriage terminated. It can be done. I've seen the contract your family has with the Lestranges, and I would explain it all to your parents."

I couldn't believe my luck, so I accepted. I accepted because I knew I could somehow help my sister, but still, I wouldn't smile, I promised myself to never smile or at least to not smile until I could smile at Lucius again.

He terminated the marriage before anything else; he killed my husband, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't care. I just hoped now to save my sister who had apparently saved me from a fate worse than mine. Who knew that a silver-haired blond angel could destroy both of us. He destroyed the Black sisters, at least those that had stayed with their family, no matter what was given to them, no matter how much they hated everyone and yet no one.

Next, he talked to my parents. They accepted it. I mean, who wouldn't want to have the Dark Lord as their son-in-law. I just politely nodded when informed. I already knew, after all.

At last, the courting began.

He gave me many gifts—quills, parchment, jewelry, dresses—to name a few, but I would not give in, not until he asked what would be the last thing he needed to give me. _If_ he asked.

At last, he asked, after three months of giving me things.

"Bellatrix, what more could you wish for? You were kept under a glass dome. You never wished for anything, nor were you forced to participate in anything you didn't want to do."

"My Lord—" I started, fearing I'd gone overboard with everything, but he interrupted me.

"Just name it; I am tired of your expectations, girl!"

I saw in his eyes that he was angry, but I knew I would name it even if it killed me. "I want Lucius Malfoy brought to his knees, and my sister freed of that monster, without her being separated from her son."

"I could do all of it except the part with her son. He is—"

I felt bold so I interrupted him, "He isn't the Malfoy heir. My sister cheated on Lucius with Severus Snape."

"It doesn't matter. Lucius has already named him—"

I interrupted him again because apparently, it didn't bother him, "He did not. As per Malfoy family traditions, he has to go to Gringotts and claim him, but he can do that only after his son's seventh birthday, while in the Black family, the child becomes part of the family immediately after it's born."

"And you know that how?" He asked with his eyebrow lifted, and I think I could see something akin to amusement in his eyes.

"I like to read, and the parties I was forced to attend when I was young were always the highlight because I would sneak out to the Malfoy's library."

He nodded, and I knew I was allowed to leave.

He said he would do it, and he did. My sister was freed and allowed to keep her son, and I knew that the stalling would have to stop. He had truly done everything I asked for, so I accepted the marriage, but it would only happen after I saw Malfoy on his knees in front of me.

He was on his knees in front of me. Finally where he belonged. Tom was to my left, and he motioned for me to do whatever I wanted, and I did. I cast a Crucio, and he screamed so loudly, and I liked it. I liked it, so I smiled. I smiled for the first time after so long that it felt like I gained a special form of freedom.

I married Tom smiling and knew that he would do anything for me because he said he would, and he wouldn't ever go back on his word like Lucius did.

 **The End**


End file.
